


Sumo The Matchmaker

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Sumo is a good boi, but all dogs are so, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Sumo saw the way Connor and Hank looked at each other. But apparently neither of them were going to say anything. He decided he had to help them along.





	Sumo The Matchmaker

Sumo liked his human. He always treated him kindly, gave good belly rubs and more often than not, gave him his favorite food.

Sometimes he got a bit worried about him - he had a tendency to drink more than any human ever should and then play deadly games with his gun - but all in all, Sumo had a pretty nice dog life with him so far.

Except for the last couple of weeks.  
His human had made a new friend - which in itself was a good thing, even if Connor smelled like nothing and was a little bit different. The problem was that the two clearly didn't want to be just friends.

They kept looking at each other longingly, just to turn away, when the other looked in their direction.  
They both told him, separately, how badly they liked the other.

It might have been funny if this was a soap opera. Except this wasn't a soap opera, it was his life and it was getting annoying.  
And he had seen enough soap operas, which Hank sometimes watched when he was drunk, to know that he did not like them.

He knew he had to do something. They clearly both wanted the same thing but were too stubborn to say anything. If he could only come up with a plan to make them admit their feelings. 

Two days later he got lucky.  
His human was sitting on the couch and petting him.  
Next to the couch was an old cassette recorder that Hank still had kept from his youth. Sumo had seen it used before, it shouldn't be that hard to press one button with a paw, should it?

He made himself long, slowly, trying to be inconspicuous. He hit record.

Hank was blabbering on again about how much he wanted to tell Connor and how he didn't deserve him and couldn't - which was of course utter nonsense, nobody deserved happiness more than his human. He moved a little bit closer to Hank and closed his eyes. If all went well hopefully he wouldn't have to listen to such nonsense anymore soon. 

It took another two days for him to get a chance to show Connor the recording. The man sat down next to him, Hank was showering. He nudged Connor with his nose and then the recorder. Connor looked at him quizzically, so he did it again.  
Connor took a look at the recorder, let his hands glive over it and a second later, they could hear Hank’s voice talking about how in love with Connor he was. 

Connor’s eyes widened and his heartbeat quickened. In the same moment, Hank walked back into the room, dressed in only a towel.

His face got red in embarrassment but Connor only smiled, as he got up and walked over to Hank. He took the humans face in his hands and leaned in to kiss him. Sumo couldn't help but bark happily as Hank leaned in and kissed Connor tenderly.

He got up from the couch and walked over to his food bowl. Some food was the least he deserved after all that hard work, he thought. He ate, thinking about how happy the two would be, finally together. The thought alone felt better than all the bellyrubs in the world combined.


End file.
